


Rumor Has It

by sp1der



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cheating, Doc is an asshole, M/M, Songfic, bdubs is also an asshole, but explicit because there is technically smut, cheatfic, not really any smut, poor ren :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp1der/pseuds/sp1der
Summary: Based off of the song Rumor Has It by Adele.Doc cheats on Ren, but in all fairness, Bdubs made him do it.
Relationships: Docm77/BdoubleO100, Docm77/Rendog
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic of Rumor Has It by Adele

_He, he ain't real.. He ain't gonna be able to love you like I will_

Doc knew he shouldn't have done, don't get him wrong.

He just couldn't help himself.

The first time.

The second time was entirely his fault.

_He is a stranger.. You and I have history.. Or don't you remember?_

He sat panting, a satisfied grin coating his lips, back pressed to the wall, cock heavy on Bdubs' tongue.

"Ah- a.. ah.. fuck, man, good as I remember, Bdubs.." he praised, fingers slipping into the ebony locks of his counterparts hair.

Bless him, Bdubs' blowjobs were heaven on earth. He'd gotten firsthand proof of that in season five, but ever since he started dating Ren in season six, he hadn't had another sip of that sweet ambrosia.

Now, however, he was practically drowning in it.

_He, he's got it all.. But, baby, is that really what you want?_

He knew it was wrong.

He shouldn't have cheated on Ren.

But Bdubs' fawn eyes were beyond alluring to his drunken mind, his cock driving his actions, not his brain.

That same cock drove itself into Bdubs' ass before the night was out.

The first time he was drunk, the second time he was sober, pressed against the wall with Bdubs' lips wrapped around his cock.

Second of many.

_Bless your soul, you've got you're head in the clouds... You made a fool out of you.. And, boy, he's bringing you down_

Bdubs' always had a silver tongue, in bed and in persuasion.

He was the one who first sewed seeds of doubt into Doc's mind.

_Maybe Ren isn't the one for me? He's great, but Bdubs.._

He let out a groan as he thrusted forward, hips meeting Bdubs'. Should he really be thinking about this now?

_Well.. Ren couldn't hurt a fly, and maybe- just maybe, he wanted someone with a bit more.. bite._

As if on cue, Bdubs captured his lips into a needy kiss, his teeth tugging at the hybrids bottom lip.

Doc let out a gentle moan, giving a particularly harsh thrust as he gained control of the kiss.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, he loved this.

_He made your heart melt.. But you're cold to the core_

Bdubs threw Doc's back to the bed, harshly taking control as he bounced on Doc's dick with a passion, dark eyes glowing with passion.

Doc couldn't help but to press his hips into the affection, gasps fizzling into moans as he came inside Bdubs.

_Now rumor has it he ain't got your love anymore_

Bdubs collapsed on top of Doc, breathless as he tried to regain control of his heart rate.

Doc just sighed contently, mechanical and organic fingers dragging through Bdubs dark hair.

This was wrong.

But god save them all, it felt so goddamn good.

_Rumor has it, ooh_

Ren, rightfully so, became suspicious around a month into the affair.

_Rumor has it, ooh_

When he confronted Doc, the elder was dismissive.

_Rumor has it, ooh_

He dispelled Ren's fears by taking him to bed, though that did little but confirm his suspicions.

_Rumor has it, ooh_

Don't get him wrong, the sex was great.

_Rumor has it, ooh_

But the entire time he had his dick buried in Ren's ass, he imagined it was _Bdubs_ he was plowing.

_Rumor has it, ooh_

As he kissed and nipped, almost surprised at how easily the man below him folded.

_Rumor has it, ooh_

He thrusted and pounded, surprised at how easily the man below him took it.

_Rumor has it, ooh_

And when he came, he fought the urge to yell Bdubs' name. finding himself missing the quippy remarks- the bite, _the defiance_ he found in Bdubs' company.

_He is half your age.. But I'm guessing that's the reason that you stayed_

Doc still remembered how over the moon he'd been for Ren just a few months ago, could that really have been undone by a bratty bottom with a really, really nice ass?

Yes.

_I heard you've been missing me.. You've been telling people things that you shouldn't be_

When Doc next saw Bdubs, he may have been a bit.. overactive.

Bdubs had of course heard the rumors- and when they had finished, he took the time to talk to Doc.

_Like when we creep out and he ain't around.. Haven't you heard the rumors?_

He cooed slowly into Doc's ears, spilling his heart out.

To hear Bdubs tell it, he was madly in love, head over heels, over the moon, awestruck.

Doc was his world- and he wanted more than just these small encounters.

He wanted more than just sex.

He wanted a relationship.

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds_

The bitter honey of Bdubs voice wrapped around Doc, dragged him closer, his siren song little more than the screeches of a dying cat.

But if Doc didn't fall hard.

_You made a fool out of me.. And, boy, you're bringing me down_

Bdubs slowly moved his lips from ear to neck, slowly nipping and biting at the sickly green skin found there.

He purred out sweet nothings, words of manufactured love punctuating every nip and suck. With little care for marks he chewed on the skin of Doc's collar bone, making the already boneless hybrid turn to liquid.

_You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core_

Some part of Doc knew this was all an act- that Bdubs, no matter how much glitter you slathered him in, would always be Bdubs. That he would always be the manipulative rat bastard with an agenda. An ulterior motive.

But god help him, Doc fell for it. He fell hard.

_But rumor has it I'm the one you're leaving her for_

By the end of the night, Doc was stumbling over his feet home, a sinking feeling clenching at his stomach.

Bdubs had given him an ultimatum.

Him or Ren.

_Rumor has it, ooh_

It was a struggle to hide the marks, but by then, he was hardly trying to hide it.

_Rumor has it, ooh_

Bug bites.

_Rumor has it, ooh_

Redstone burns.

_Rumor has it, ooh_

Whatever excuse he could come up with- even if it did little to quell Ren's suspicions.

_Rumor has it, ooh_

Ren finally confronted him, one fateful evening, and well, Doc didn't know what he was expecting.

_Rumor has it, ooh_

"Is it because I'm bad in bed?"

_Rumor has it, ooh_

"Is it because I'm not good company?"

_Rumor has it, ooh_

"Is.. is it because you don't love me?"

_All of these words whispered in my ear_

Doc honestly had no idea how to answer. He was at somewhat of a loss for words, because- if he was being honest- he didn't truly know. Why _did_ he cheat on Ren?

_Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear.. Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it_

So he did the only thing he could think of. He took Ren into his arms, letting the werewolf quell his sobs on his chest, all while whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

_People say crazy things.. Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it.. Just 'cause you heard it_

"I'm so sorry, Renny.. it was just one time.. can I make it up to you?"

And so they had sex.

_Rumor has it, ooh_

They kissed and they nipped.

_Rumor has it, ooh_

Tugged and pulled.

_Rumor has it, ooh_

Tangled their fingers in each others hair.

_Rumor has it, ooh_

Leaned into each other's touch.

_Rumor has it, ooh_

Sucked and swallowed.

_Rumor has it, ooh_

Thrusted and fucked.

_Rumor has it, ooh_

Lost themselves in the moment.

_Rumor has it, ooh_

Ren on the bottom, Doc on top.

_Rumor has it, ooh_

Both sweaty, muscles straining as they rolled around in the sheets.

_Rumor has it, ooh_

And they moaned.

_Rumor has it, ooh_

They moaned as if their life depended on it.

_Rumor has it, ooh_

When he finished, Ren had Doc's name on his lips.

_Rumor has it, ooh_

When Doc came, it was Bdubs' name he shouted.

_Rumor has it, ooh_

There was a beat of silence.

_But rumor has it he's the one I'm leaving you for_


End file.
